1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding device, and more particularly to a tool holding and displaying device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Patent No. 5,713,467 to Kao discloses a typical tool holding and displaying device including a catch member having one end pivotally secured to a plate body with a live hinge. The catch member has the other end secured to the plate body with a lock pin of a security device for retaining a tool in the catch member. However, the live hinge for coupling the one end of the catch member to the plate body is weak and may be easily broken by the tool when the tool is twisted relative to the catch member.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool holding and displaying devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a tool holding and displaying device including a solid and safety structure for solidly and safely retaining the tool in the tool holding and displaying device and for preventing the tool from being easily disengaged from tool holding and displaying device.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a tool holding and displaying device comprising a body including a pair of casings attached thereto and each having a channel formed therein, a frame including two panels engageable into the channels of the casings respectively, and means for locking the frame to the body. The body is provided for holding and displaying a tool therein. The frame is provided for receiving the tool therein and for solidly locking and securing the tool to the body and for preventing the tool from being easily disengaged from the body.
The casings each includes a bottom wall at and an outer wall secured to the body for defining the channel of the casings respectively.
The frame includes at least one groove formed therein, the body includes at least one rib extended therefrom and engaged into the groove of the frame. The rib of the body is extended from a first of the casings.
The locking means includes at least one catch member provided in the body and engageable with the frame for securing and locking the frame to the body. The body includes at least one orifice formed therein, the catch member is extended in the orifice of the body. The catch members may be broken or cut from the orifices of the body for releasing the frame and for allowing the frame end thus the tool to be easily disengaged from the body.
The frame includes at least one cavity formed therein, the catch member is engaged into the cavity of the frame for securing the frame to the body. The cavity of the frame is formed in a first of the panels of the frame. It is preferably that the frame includes two or more cavities formed therein for receiving the corresponding catch members of the body and for solidly securing the frame to the body.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with the appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.